


Replacement

by Darkenedace



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Big Bang - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Taeri, ToTae
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenedace/pseuds/Darkenedace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lips quivered as the man pressed a chaste kiss upon his shoulder. He knew he had to leave, he knew he couldn't keep facing his nightmares within the broken safety of the daylight. Yet, he had no idea that his choices would have led him to another, one that claimed to love him. As he fell deep within this looped circle, a sigh fumed from his scarred lips.<br/>"And around, around we go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His lips quivered as his body struggled to inhale. He was terrified of the man. Youngbae dashed to his room, closing the door and pressing his back upon the wooden surface. His hands clasped tightly onto his black button-up shirt-attempting to slow and quiet down his heavy breathing. However, the effort was fruitless as the footsteps traveled towards the room. Even Youngbae could tell that the man was getting irritated by the second with each thump of his foot.

"Baby~" He cooed into the keyhole.

Youngbae began to shake; the man was _toying_ with him. The 18 year-old was trapped and gave up hiding as he spoke with fear upholding his breath.

"Please, stop..."

A laugh roared through the entrance as the door's handle turned. The man entered the room, waving a spare key triumphantly. Youngbae's eyes began to water as he stared at the brown haired man.

"Seungri..." his voice croaked.

The tall man glared at the boy, his sight cloudy with lust and anger.

"Why are you running away from me, baby?" his left hand attempted to cup Youngbae's face but the boy turned his head away instinctively.

A scowl smeared upon Seungri's face caused Youngbae to regret his reaction--even more when Seungri clasped his hand on his throat. He desperately gasped for air as his hands wrapped around the man's, attempting to pry off them from his neck. Seungri pressed tighter as he felt the weak response of Youngbae.

"You're making me angry baby," he grits his teeth, "You don't want me to get angry, now do you?"

Youngbae could only wheeze due to Seungri's hand blocking his airway. His vision began to grow dark as the man began to unzip his pants with one hand, placing rough kisses as he did so. Youngbae could no longer distinguish anything as a ringing sound panged through his ears; he blacked out.

\------------------

He groaned softly as his eyes struggled to open; pain danced along his bruised skin. Once he managed to see, his expression sank; his room was destroyed with glass shards replacing the floor tiles and specks of his own blood acted as wallpaper. Youngbae wiped away the blood from his nose and stood up meekly. His feet dragged him to the bathroom, washing his crimson face as he attempted to tend to his wounds with a poor-quality med-kit. A curse flew from his raspy voice as he touched his neck, encased with various "love marks". He tossed the med-kit in anger and went to change his clothes before he left his nightmare of a house.

\------------------

"You sure do like wearing turtle-necks, Bae!" Jiyong laughed as he bit into his strawberry ice-cream cone.

Youngbae adjusted his shirt, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt hover over his flesh. He knew he should tell his friend, but the thought of Seungri made him shiver at the idea. He couldn't do it, _he just couldn't_.

Bae chuckled wearily, "I guess so..."

He stared at his own cone, speckled with chocolate chips and mint as he lacked to take a bite. Jiyong glances over at him, his bright smile turning downwards.

"Bae, is he- "

Youngbae stands up with a hastened pace, dropping his ice-cream, "I should go, I'll be late for work."

Jiyong reached out for his hand, immediately dropping it when he saw the cuff scars on his wrist. Youngbae felt tears leaking through his sockets, shoving away Jiyong.

"What the hell happened?" Jiyong yelled, holding onto his wrist- Youngbae writhing in pain at his touch.

"Please..." he whimpered.

His friend's nostrils flared, "Why are you still with him?"

"Because-" Youngbae's emotions took ahold of him, tears flailing from his saddened crests.

He rested his head onto Jiyong's chest as he cried loudly, Jiyong giving his comforting strokes upon his head.

"Oh Bae... We have to call the police," He looked at his solemn friend, "The bastard raped you..."

Youngbae furiously shook his head, "No,no,no... He's gonna find out we called the police and- "

Jiyong continues to stroke his hair, "Shh...You'll be safe, I promise."

"You don't understand...you just don't. I can't fucking do this..."

He pushes away from Jiyong, his red, puffy lips exposed weak breaths. Jiyong could only look at him as he tried his hardest to smile.

"I'm here for you, Youngbae."

\------------------

He stood in front of his house, staring at the door handle with empty eyes. His fingers touched the handle but immediately pulled away as he heard it turning.

Seungri swayed to the door, leaning at the entrance as he glazed over Youngbae's body. Youngbae's emotions were in a tangled mess and thus he suddenly hugged the bastard who raped him; he needed comfort and his brain no longer cared for who he was holding. Seungri pulled him into the house, keeping their hug intact as he led them to a couch.

"Babe, you okay?" he wiped of his lover's tears.

Youngbae remained silent, pressing his face into Seungri's sweater, smelling his scent to calm him. The man rubbed his back in circular motions, whispering sweet-nothings into the teary-eyed boy. He couldn't believe himself, seeking love from a man who just uses him as a sex toy. He nearly scoffed at the thought but Seungri's sudden touch halted the pondering. The man's callused fingers gingerly pressed into his sides causing him to shudder. Seungri softly placed kisses along his neck, softly embracing him. Youngbae couldn't help but snuggle himself into his lover's shoulder, a soft smile appeared on his own face as he allowed the sweet moment blur the cautious thoughts of his.

"Baby~" he cooed.

Youngbae's head swirled into a strange sense of déjà vu. He grew fearful of reliving that nightmare as his body froze, the sudden warmth of Seungri's embrace grew cold to his touch. 

"Seunghyun" he whispered softly, his voice shaky as he glanced away from him.

Seungri's lips curled into a pompous grin, "It's okay, baby. I'll make you feel better."

Youngbae softly shook his head, fearful of recreating last night. He smiled meekly back at the man. Seungri traced his hands further down Bae's body until they cupped under his ass. Youngbae bit his lip, internally freaking out as he tried to figure out how to escape this mess he got himself into. However, as Bae pondered, Seungri hovered over him, lightly pressing him into the couch. Youngbae still had not processed the action and could only sense Seungri pulling away his garments. He then screamed without a second thought as his lover bit down on his neck. Seungri lifted his face from Youngbae's collar bone; his expressions grew dull, twitching slightly as the moment finally processed through his mind. Seungri's face grew red in fury and began to drag Bae by his light-brown hair into the bathroom. Big mistake. Seungri slammed his face into the wall until his screams turned into barely-audible whimpers.

"You were being such a good boy too...what a shame," He purred, "You know what that means _right_?"

Youngbae croaked as a metallic taste built-up within his quivering mouth. A loud rush of water began to pour from the nozzle of the tub. Seungri continued to bash the boy's head, carelessly, into the wall until the tub was full. He stared at the bloody boy with vacant eyes as he lifted him up by the collar. Without hesitation, he shoved Youngbae's face into the water.

"Dirty, filthy boys should be cleaned up," he chuckled darkly, "but _this_ won't do- "

He unzipped his pants and removed his boxers with ease, "You need to be cleaned _inside and out_."

Seungri lifted up the boy's head, Youngbae coughing in response to the action. His sight grew fuzzy with each dunk into the water, his brain being depleted of oxygen. He suddenly cried out within the water as he felt something large entering him. Youngbae desperately tried to leave the tub to breathe but Seungri kept him down. He could swear that he was going to die right then and there. Seungri forcefully shoved in and out of him, grinning devilishly as he continued to drown Youngbae. His ass began to bleed due to the lack of lubricant in his body, even though the man tackled his prostate more than once, Youngbae could not feel it. His mind went numb from the water entering his body. His thoughts swirled into the water as he regretted dating this man. He regretted living with him. He regretted _loving_ him.

\------------------

He woke up with a hand by his side, he groggily placed his sore neck on the available arm. The person who owned the arm snuggled their face into his hair and groaned softly. Youngbae hesitantly opened his eyes.

"Jiy- "he coughed aggressively, waking up his friend.

"Bae, you're awake." he smiled warmly, gently rubbing the groggy boy's shoulder.

Youngbae tiredly held Jiyong's hand, stopping Jiyong's movement on his shoulder. His friend continued to smile at him warmly. He wanted to ask so many questions, but his exhausted body led him to remain quiet as he attempted to gather his strength. Jiyong, sensing this, placed Youngbae's head onto his chest. Youngbae smiled wearily, enjoying the feeling of his friend's chest rising and falling.

"I'm glad..." Jiyong sighed as Bae closed his eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm glad that I came in time," He placed a hand on Youngbae's back," he almost killed you, Bae. He was seriously trying to kill you."

Jiyong glanced over at him, noticing Youngbae glassy-eyed, his face covered with regret. Feeling worried, Jiyong spoke.

"But," he smiled, "you won't have to deal with that bastard anymore."

His friend lifted his head, scanning Jiyong's lips.

"Seungri is gone; he went to jail, Bae!" his lips curved up brilliantly.

Youngbae, in contrast, shuddered, "Why the hell did you do that, Jiyong?"

Bewildered, his happiness shattered as Youngbae continued.

"He...he owned that house, he made the money, he _had_ money for fucks sake!"

"Bae..."

Youngbae pushed him away as he stood up, wanting to leave the area as he suddenly felt claustrophobic.

"I am _nothing_ without him! You just destroyed my fucking life, Jiyong!" Tears began to leak from his face.

Jiyong had enough and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

"That precious 'bread maker' of yours tried to _kill_ you, Bae!" he paused, "But _I'm_ the one at fault for trying to save your goddamn life. I'm fucking sorry for being your friend!"

Youngbae fell to the floor, his hands desperately attempting to wipe away the warm liquid. Jiyong's heart twanged as he tried to comfort him but Youngbae forcibly shoved him away.

"Don't touch me." He croaked.

Jiyong felt his own eyes beginning to water. He should have kept comforting Youngbae, he was only upset because he was almost killed by his lover; he felt damned. He wished he could've helped him better and he wished that he could've stopped Youngbae from leaving.

But he was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know what to do, he was scared, and he was alone. So very, _very_ alone. Youngbae dragged his feet to the abandoned home, staring at the mess caused by his violent lover. His lips quivered as he travelled to their bedroom, grabbing Seungri's striped shirt. He lifted the shirt to his nose and inhaled deeply, the smell of Seungri tickled his nose as he sighed; it intoxicated him. Youngbae tightly held onto the fabric, refusing to accept the fact that Seungri is now out of his life. A huff flew out of his lips as he shook his head. He had to leave the home, there was no way he could afford to live in an expensive area with only pennies in his pocket. Youngbae fumbled his way to his closet, avoiding the shards of glass along the floor as he did so. After haphazardly packing an abundant amount of clothing, he stared at Seungri's shirt that remained attached to his fingertips. His eyes traced over each line, biting his lip, he carefully placed the shirt into his suitcase. 

\----------------

He spent days wandering in the streets, seeking for a place to live with barely any money at hand. His stomach groaned loudly as his legs dropped him to the ground. A curse flew from his mouth; he was starving. Youngbae smacked his forehead in anger, he knew he should have packed food and water along with him. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he realized how much Seungri's scent diluted his thoughts. It was ridiculous. As he continued to pout about his growling stomach, he heard a faint chuckle above him within the night sky. He shuddered and bounced backwards, causing the back of his head to collide with a mold-covered, cement wall. The male's laugh grew higher in pitch, filled with amusement. Youngbae could only look down in embarrassment.

"Well, what do we have here?" the male sneered.

Youngbae remained quiet, rubbing the back of his pained head as he did so. The male, knelt in front of him. His hand gently cupping Youngbae's chin, raising his face to meet up with the stranger's. Youngbae's eyes widened as he saw the man; dark black orbs stared back at him. Youngbae attempted to turn away, but the male firmly held his face.

"What's a cute kid like yourself hangin' around in this place?" 

Youngbae bit his lip as he glanced at the ground before facing the stranger, "Please leave me alone."

The stranger hooted at the response, moving Youngbae's face side to side with his cupped hand. Youngbae grasped the man's arm tightly, halting the irritable movements. The man snorted as he removed his hand from Youngbae's face, sweeping away his own hair to the side. 

"Ah, but it would be such a waste to leave such a pretty rabbit for all these foxes to eat up~"

The man licked his lips, leaning closer to Youngbae. However, Youngbae pushed him away, his heart beating faster as fear took a hold of him. 

"You're already one of those foxes!" The fear within him heightened.

This earned him another chuckle from the man. Youngbae's breathing grew heavy as he felt the stranger sit on top of him. He was scared--no,terrified as the man pressed his forehead against Youngbae's.

"And so what if I am?" he purred.

Youngbae huffed, "Get the fuck off of me."

"Ah,ah,ah. You didn't answer me, kid."

"I am not a goddamn kid," Youngbae glares at him, "get the fuck _off_ of me."

The stranger's head moved away from his as a swift slap contacted his skin. Youngbae whimpered, touching his red cheek in disbelief. 

"You talk to much." he said, coldly.

Heat trickled from Youngbae's face as his breath grew shaky. The man grabbed Youngbae by the hair and slammed his head onto the concrete wall before standing up. Loud sobs erupted from Youngbae. 

"Aishhh, I hate it when people cry," the man kicked his chest, " _shut up_ , will ya?"

Despite having constant kicks contact him, Youngbae continued to whine and screech for help. 

" _I. Said. Shut. The. Hell. Up_." The man roared each word along with a kick to Youngbae's chest.

Finally, Youngbae quieted down to a soft groan. However, his previous yelling caused footsteps to approach the venue. The stranger quickly turned around to see the individual that created the sudden noise.

" _What the hell are you doing?_ "

The stranger cursed under his breath and ran away. Youngbae sighed in relief, but cringed soon after as a wave of pain crashed onto him. He cautiously glanced upwards at his savior as a hand reached his sight.

"Come with me."

Youngbae paused, his gaze fixated downwards before he gingerly placed his fingertips into the stranger's hand.

\----------------

"Here." 

The man handed him a cup of peppermint tea. Youngbae carefully held it between his hands, enjoying the comforting warmth. 

"Thank--" He began.

The man raised his hand upwards, "I'm Daesung, and you?"

Youngbae cringed slightly at the rude intervention that came from the man, "Youngbae."

"Bae, hm?" Daesung swept away the brown hair from his eyes.

Youngbae nodded in response, placing down his tea. The man raised an eyebrow, glazing his sight along Bae's body. Youngbae shifted his weight to one side, feeling uneasy at the action.

"Why is someone like you here?"

"Excuse me?" Bae's lips slanted out of irritation.

Daesung moved his index figure up and down at Youngbae's figure. Youngbae remained puzzled as he continued to get peeved by the man. 

" _Are you lost_ ," Daesung mocked, "why else would there be _Seoul trash_ here?"

"What the fuck are you say--"

The man rolled his eyes, "Aishhh, I can't believe I _saved_ a piece of garbage like you!"

Youngbae watched him in shock as he paced around the room, groaning about saving Bae's life. He paused briefly and glanced at Youngbae, his eyes piercing like daggers. Youngbae gulped in fear, his luck growing worse and worse as the days grew on. Daesung went back to sit by Youngbae, rubbing him face in annoyance as he tried to analyze the situation. 

"Why are you here, _Youngbae_? Tell me." His hands moving in a 'come hither motion' as he spoke.

A deep sigh flew from Bae's lips," I don't have any money, I don't have a job, and I have no place to go," he glanced over at Daesung, "that's why I'm here."

The man grinned, gleaming with amusement, " What a sight to behold; someone from _Seoul_ , broke and forced to live in the slums!"

Daesung claps as he laughs loudly, "Ah, that's priceless!"

Youngbae turned his head away, his eyes narrowing with each given second; he was getting sick and tired of this asshole. Daesung, sensing the iritation that pooled from Youngbae, smirked childishly.

"Well Bae, since I got a _good_ laugh, I'll let you live with me 'till you can find your own place."

" _What?_ "

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"You heard me." 

Daesung stretched his body against the couch, Youngbae watched him while struck with a puzzling sense of awe. 

"This makes no sense," Bae tilted his head, "you practically _despised_ me five seconds ago."

The man curled him lips into an annoyed smirk," And I still despise you now," Daesung combed his hair away from his eyes, "but finding _this_ sort of entertainment is a once-in-a-lifetime experience."

Youngbae heavily exhaled, rolling his eyes in the process. He _hated_ this man with a fiery passion at this point. Yet, he knew that this was the only option he had at this point. Well, either this or going back out to wander aimlessly into the streets. Youngbae closed his eyes briefly,  rushing images of Seungri played within his head. He could already imagine how Seungri would dash through the grimy pavement, desperately searching for him within the mischievous night. He could feel his past lover's warm embrace, already hearing his soft voice. _'It's okay, baby. I'm here now.'_ Youngbae hesitantly opened his eyes, seeing Daesung gaze back at him. 

_'No you're not. You're not here at all.'_

\-------------------

He felt anxious, stepping into his new room, his new life. With a weighted foot forward, he entered the empty space. Youngbae couldn't help but inhale the crisp scent of musk, cringing slightly. Yet the scent lifted a heavy burden from his chest. He wasn't alone anymore. Slightly grinning at the new found fact, he placed his beaten up suitcase onto the empty, white bed. He slowly began to take out his outfits, placing them inside of a dingy, wooden drawer that rested beside the bed. Youngbae breath hitched slightly as his fingertips caressed Seungri's striped shirt. He left his hand over the shirt, staring at the ground blankly for what felt like hours until he felt something gingerly press against his back. He blinked, moving his fixated gaze from the wooden floor to Daesung.

"Dinner's ready." he lightly patted Youngbae's back before he left the room.

Youngbae glanced back at the shirt before removing his hand to rub his neck. He carefully lifted up the shirt, grabbing a pair of grey sweatpants as he quickly changed into his new outfit. He stepped out of his room, moving towards the kitchen to meet with Daesung. Youngbae raised his eyebrows, staring at the ramen cup that awaited him on the kitchen counter. His partner already nose deep in his own cup, Youngbae shakes his head in a swirl of puzzlement as he sits beside Daesung. He could only peer at the cup, his lips slanting at the damp lid cover. 

"This...This is, uh, dinner?" 

Daesung pulled his face away from the food, placing it down on the table aggressively as he waved his chopsticks at Youngbae.

"Does it like I can afford a five-star sirloin steak?"

Youngbae twiddled his thumbs together, "N--"

"That was a rhetorical question," Daesung slams his chopsticks onto the table, "so why don't you get your head out of your ass and _eat the goddamn food._ "

He gulps and hesitantly opens the steaming cup of ramen. Daesung watches him with piercing eyes until Youngbae swallows down the noodles. Youngbae cursed loudly within his head, forcefully biting down the cheap food. The tension between the two thickened the air with only slurping sounds cutting the darting silence. Daesung quickly stood up, leaving the cup on the counter as he headed to his room. Youngbae winced at the bitter quietude the latter gave before he finished his own cup. He sighed as he stood up, lifting their cups before tossing them into a packed garbage bag. His nose scrunched up at the smell, but the sight of the kitchen sink left him speechless; molded food caressed the edges and dishes teetered from their looming heights. Youngbae took a step back, blinking his eyes repeatedly to see if this was actually happening. 

"What the hell..."

He fearfully wiped his forehead before he decided to face this demon head-on. 

\-----------------

Youngbae collapsed onto the couch, his energy drained from the gruesome activity. He groaned softly as he adjusted himself on the couch, not bothering to move to his room. _'At least the kitchen is clean now'_ he softly giggled to himself, realizing how silly he must have looked, desperately scrubbing the dishes and kitchen counter with all his might. He closed his eyes, preparing himself to doze off into a well-deserved rest. As soft-snoring buzzed through Youngbae's lips, creaking floors tempted the noise coming from the man. Daesung sighed as he saw the man sprawled along the couch. With a step forward, he shifted his position to turn off the lights within the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the tiles reflect off the light, glistening with a fresh scent of citrus. He shook his head as he chuckled to himself.

"This kid.."

He walked back to his room, glazing his sight around the venue before grabbing an item. Daesung quietly approached Youngbae, carefully placing the blanket around him. He knelt beside Bae, admiring his innocent expression as he slept. Daesung brushed away a strand piece of hair upon Youngbae's face before he stood up. With a grand step ahead, he glided his way towards the main door. He looked back at the sleeping man, chuckling gently before he headed out into the breech of dawn.

  ----------------- 

Youngbae groaned into the heavy weight that loomed over him. He pursed his lips, giggling to himself as he snuggled into the warmth.

"Good morning, Seunghyun." he smiled.

No response. Youngbae tiredly opened his eyes, slightly phased by the morning blurriness. He rubbed his crescents as he spoke.

"Come on Seungri, it's time to--" he removed his hands from his eyes, his lips descending into a sullen frown," Oh...right; he's gone." 

Youngbae sat up-right, watching the husky blanket fall over to the side of him. He placed his hands onto his face, breathing heavily into them as to prevent himself from crying--well, he attempted to. Warm streams of liquid flooded his sight. His lips quivered as he released a strained wail from his throat, yelling out his past lover's name before succumbing to the numbing tears.


	4. Chapter 4

He slowly removed his hands away from his face. Blinking, he came to his senses and immediately stood up. _'Did Daesung hear me?'_ He palms his forehead, _of course he would have, you idiot!_ Wiping away the tears that clung to his jawline, he cautiously stepped towards Daesung's room. Youngbae held onto his shirt, fearing that his heart would leap away from his chest at the rate it's going. He inhaled, closing his eyes as he approached the vicinity, closer and closer until the soles of his feet came in contact with the door's end. He held his breath, fearing that he would drown in anxiety; he opened the door.

"D-Daesung?"

He took another step inwards, shifting his head left to right. There was no one inside. A sigh of relief was released, followed by a sudden pause as he carried his sight towards the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair a tattered mess, and his throat naked from red hand marks. Youngbae gently trailed his fingertips along his throat, surprised at the lack of pain. His lips drew thin. No bites, no bruises, no markings to be found--it was a strange sight to behold. He could only furrow his brows, _was this a good thing?_ Youngbae blinked away from his blank state, vacating the room. He headed towards the kitchen, thinking that a nice snack could help ease his puzzled mind. His hands delicately glided over the counter, glancing at the "various" amounts of food--and by various, packs of shrimp, chicken, and beef ramen. Youngbae couldn't help but cringe at the selection. At the end, he decided on chicken. He sat at the table counter's end, slowly crunching down his "breakfast". Youngbae raised an eyebrow, noticing a thin sheet of white at the hilt of the table. He carefully picked up the paper, reading the messy scribbles that smudged along the sheet.

_I'm going out, don't do anything stupid. -Daesung_

Youngbae chuckled as he gently folded the sheet, his lips curving upwards.

"Living with you is stupid enough." 

\-----------------

Hours after indulging himself to a "nourishing" meal, Youngbae headed to him room, unsure of what to do.He thought back to the times he was with Seungri: whenever he was alone, Seungri would be sure to lock him in his room-- _so that nothing bad would happen to him_ , he thought. He shrugged, he never did anything, he couldn't anyways--not that he minded. Youngbae sat on his bed, rubbing his wrists. But today, there was nothing. No locks, no restraints, _no protection_. He gingerly closed his eyes as he laid back on the bed; feeling more secure within the deep thoughts inside his mind. And shortly after, his defense broke down as he heard a click of a handle. Youngbae shot up from his bed, cautiously peering through a crack in the door frame; he sighed as he discovered a lax Daesung bouncing into the living room. Youngbae stepped out, bowing to greet him. With a raised eyebrow, Daesung removed his puffy jacket.

"What's up with you, Bae?"

Youngbae smiled softly as he stood straight, shaking his head in response. Daesung merely cocked an eyebrow at him once more before removing his shoes.

"Do anything stupid?" he looked up.

Youngbae shook his head again.

"Do...anything, _at all_?" Daesung tilted his head slightly, standing up as he did so.

Yet again, Youngbae shook his head. A groan emerged from Daesung, a hand placed on his forehead.

"You're a really weird kid, you know that?"

"Maybe." The latter shrugged.

Daesung shook his own head at that point, "Look Bae, if you're not gonna do anything at all, you might as well go and work," he snickered, "extra cash can save ya from that ramen."

Bae rolled his eyes, "I've never worked before."

Daesung clapped his hands together, "Well then, today's your lucky day!"

The smaller of the two laughed sarcastically," Excuse me?"

"The 'YG' bar, not far from here. They're lookin' for people to hire," Daesung smirked, "and we're lookin' for cash. Works out perfectly, doesn' it?"

Youngbae crossed his arms, attempting to process the reality of the situation.

"Your...your not joking, are you?"

Daesung placed a hand on Youngbae's back, his eyes darting at the small male as he flashed a creepy smile. There was his answer. Bae meekly groaned, bringing a hand to his hair. 'He should expect this, he thought, a new life means new opportunities!' Youngbae bit his lip. But sometimes those opportunities aren't for the best. He ruffled his hair out of irritation, clueless as to what to do. However, Daesung became his guide, leading him to the venue to receive a lovely bartender outfit.


	5. Chapter 5

Youngbae stared at the building in shock; an elongated bar with a broken sign creaking on its hinges, ready to collapse at any moment, and chipped beige paint covered the entrance's ground as if it were a "welcome" mat. This is  _certainly_ not what he had in mind. Daesung remained smug, prideful as if obtaining this job was the most accomplishing thing in his life. Youngbae shifted away from the dreaded bar, closing his eyes briefly to accept his grueling fate. The latter, noticing this, bumped his shoulder against  Youngbae gesturing to go inside with his head. With a deep exhale, Youngbae stepped inside. The smell of liquor quickly made its presence within Bae's nose. Cringing slightly, he continued onwards into the venue. The inside, compared to the exterior, looked similar.; dingy chairs, worn tables, and broken glass huddled into a corner. Youngbae smirked to himself, ' _looks just like Daesung's place'._

"Come on, Bae." Daesung walks up to the sleeping bartender.

Youngbae follows behind him, peering at the bartender from the side of Daesung as he gently grasps Daesung's arm. Daesung slaps the sleeping figure's head-immediately moving away his hand as the bartender curses under his breath.

"What do you what, Daesung? The bar's closed," he groaned as he rubbed his eyes, "leave."

Daesung sneered, "Oh, but how can I just leave with a great offer for you?"

_"Offer?"_

Daesung patted Youngbae's shoulder, "Got you a worker, a young one, too."

The bartender stands straight, eyeing Youngbae with a relieved smile on his face, "Finally, for fucks sake. I've had enough of dealing with these bastard drunkards," The bartender moves away from his station as he walked up to Daesung, "He can take the job, I'm done working here, anyways."

Youngbae bowed slightly, mumbling a soft 'thank you' as Daesung negotiated the details of the job. And, with a firm handshake, the job was given. 

\-----------------

Once they had left the bar, Youngbae thanked Daesung for the job. Daesung sneered, running a hand through his hair as they headed to their home.

"You shouldn't be thankin' me, Bae. Being a bartender 'round here is the hardest thing."

"Why do you say that?" Youngbae rubbed the material of his shirt together with his thumbs as he spoke.

Daesung snorted, "Everyone here's an alcoholic, even me."

Youngbae stopped walking, " _What?_ Why is everyone an alcoholic?"

The latter rolled his eyes, "Why do you think? We all live in the slums and have nothing to look forward to in life except death."

Youngbae looked down, resuming his pace. Daesung shakes his head in annoyance, "Just do your job and get some cash. You're not livin' in my house for free."

"Right..." Youngbae sighs.

He pats his face gently as he walks, _'Daesung's right. I shouldn't get worried. I just need to pay Daesung back for taking care of me...I just need to pay him back.'_

Youngbae's eyes widen as his memories flood into his sight;

\-----------

_Seungri stares blankly at Youngbae, a thin line formed upon his tempting face. Youngbae grew fearful, his gaze downward, his legs trembling as he stood in front of him._

_"You've been avoiding me, haven't you?"_

_Youngbae bit his lip, "I...I didn't mean to. I--Jiyong and I just wanted to hang out."_

_Seungri crossed his arms, taking a darting step forward."Hang out? For two weeks? Not answering my messages or calls?"_

_Youngbae's lips grew dry, "I'm sorry, Seunghyun...I didn't mean to, I swea--"_

_"Pay me back."_

_Youngbae moved his gaze from to the floor to his lover's angered eyes. "Show me you didn't me to, Youngbae."_

_"How could I--"_

_Seungri pushed Youngbae onto the ground, pulling him up to his knees by aggressively tugging on his hair. Youngbae yelped in pain, his hands reached up to Seungri's arm, attempting to stop the painful tugging of his hair. However, his efforts were fruitless as Seungri only tugged harder. Youngbae dropped his hands to the ground, wiping away a stray tear from his face. Seungri, after giving his partner countless amounts of hair-tugging, removed his hand to unzip his denim jeans. Youngbae finally processed the situation as he was met with his lover's throbbing erection. Instinctively, he opened his mouth, ready to engulf the large member. Alas, Seungri avoided Youngbae's precious lips to give him a harsh slap with his thick member. Youngbae pouted, he knew he should not have hurt Seungri's feelings like that. He gingerly pressed his tongue on the underside of Seungri's cock. He knew Seungri cared for him enough to forgive him. His tongue danced along the underside of his member, traveling to his ball sack to and fro, continuously . A moan escaped from Seungri's lips._

_"Fuck, baby. Just like that."_

_Youngbae smiled to himself as he placed his lips on the tip, gently blowing on it. 'Seungri loves me. He loves me so much that he was worried about me.' His tongue teased his partners slit before fulling engulfing him, deep-throating right away. Youngbae's speed slowly sped up as he began to feel his lover twitch-his release coming close. However, instead of the usual swallowing of cum, Seungri tugs on Youngbae's hair, sending him back before spilling out his release._

_"You don't deserve to taste my cum today."_

_Youngbae's face grew sullen, "But..."_

_Seungri slaps him hard in the face, "Don't fucking avoid me, again."_

_"Seungri please, I'm sorry!" Youngbae screeches as Seungri drags him into his room, hitting him against the hallway walls before cuffing Youngbae to the bed._

_He stares at Youngbae before slapping him repeatedly. Once he got bored, he began to walk away from the room, mumbling to himself as he did so._

_"Maybe I should just leave you in here so that you won't fucking avoid me." Seungri slams the door._

\-----------

"But I paid you back..." Youngbae whimpered softly.

"What?"

Youngbae looks up; Daesung leans over the entrance door to their home, puzzled. Youngbae shakes his head.

"It's nothing."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try my hardest to update the story frequently!  
> Saranghae <3


End file.
